


No One Said It'd Be Easy

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting between Bob and Bennet, Mohinder's quite sure of one thing. He never wants to be either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Said It'd Be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2x09 "Cautionary Tales)

Mohinder looks at the gun, then at Bennet lying before him. For the hundredth time, he reminds himself. Whatever terms Bennet had couched it in, the science is indeed sound. It will work. He's seen the data for himself, reviewed it, it _will_ work.

He hopes.

_You bloody well better be right about this_, he tells the soon-to-be revived corpse.

"It had to be done, Doctor Suresh," says Bob. "You know that." He smiles weakly. "I owe you one."

Mohinder holds back a glare. The Company owes him considerably more than that. All goes well and he'll be taking it in full. He and Bennet both. The idea is far more satisfying than it should be; he wonders, yet again, what this is turning him into. What this is turning them all into.

"Yes, yes, of course," Mohinder nods. He manages a smile and glances at Elle. She avoids his gaze, staring out into the dark. Just as well. He leaves her to stew and hides a genuine smile. He isn't sure what Bennet said to her, but he has his suspicions. He's seen Elle's file.

He looks at Bob then back at Bennet. He doesn't trust either one of them. He can't. One betrayed his daughter in such a horrendous fashion that Mohinder can't bear to think on it. The other --

Mohinder respects Bennet's devotion to his daughter, finds kinship in it even, but also knows the implications of it. If Bennet's ever forced to choose between his own daughter and Mohinder's, the choice will be easy for him. Easy and painless.

Sitting between Bob and Bennet, Mohinder's quite sure of one thing. He never wants to be either of them.

It's the only surety he has.

He closes his eyes, resting his head back against the van and wishes he could call Matt. He needs to hear his voice, is desperate for the touch of his hand. Mohinder sets his jaw against the hot burn of tears stinging his eyes. This is not how his plan was to go. None of this was supposed to happen and he thinks his father was right after all.

He doesn't have it in him to be what this mission is asking of him. He knows he doesn't _want_ to become it. That if he does, he fears the man Matt fell in love with, the man that Molly runs to meet with a smile on her face, will have to die.

Mohinder looks at Bennet. He murdered a man on the belief that murder would be reversible. It can be changed, he knows it. He _knows_ it, but he knows something else now. He knows the feeling of taking a life. There is blood on his hands that even with Bennet's resurrection cannot be washed away.

"I'll tend to the body," he says when they arrive at the facility.

Bob looks at him. "Doctor -- "

Mohinder tilts his head at Elle. "You have other matters to attend to." He smiles wryly. "And they are a good deal more complicated, I'd imagine."

Elle stomps off, blasting a water cooler as she passes.

"Oh yeah," Bob sighs.

Mohinder doesn't give him a chance to argue and pushes the gurney bearing Bennet away.

*

He calls Matt. "I hate this job."

"Yeah, well, you're the one who wanted it so damn bad," says Matt.

Mohinder chuckles, leaning against the wall. "You had to remind me of that?"

"Just doing my part, honey," Matt drawls. "So, shit happened I'm guessing?"

"Much," Mohinder says. "I'm beginning to wonder what the hell I'm doing."

"Good," Matt says. "So am I."

The weariness in his words catches Mohinder's attention. He pushes away from the wall, turning his back to the corridor. "Do I want to know?" he asks, his voice lowering.

"Are you kidding me, _I_ don't even want to know." Matt says. His sigh comes across the phone as a burst of static. "I liked it better when we were just clueless parents. This saving the world shit is murder."

Mohinder winces. "Yes, well, no one said this would be easy."

"You offer up one more platitude and you're sleeping on the couch for a month." Matt's threat is half-hearted. "I'd miss you."

"You'd cave." Mohinder smiles.

"Yeah, but I'd still miss you," says Matt. "I wish you were here."

"I'll be home soon. We'll talk then," Mohinder promises.

"Good, I don't want to have this conversation over the phone."

Mohinder frowns. "Is it -- "

"Molly's fine. Bounced back like a trooper and I'm supposed to tell you that she expects a souvenir and it better be cool. There's a list too, but I'll email it later." Matt pauses. "It's just -- I don't want some idiot with a baby monitor overhearing this time."

"As opposed to the phone sex?" Mohinder asks, smiling.

"Well, _that_, that's different. They've got to get their thrills somewhere."

Mohinder laughs. The feeling of it warms him from a chill he hadn't truly noticed. "Point taken. I'll talk to you when I get home, all right?"

"Yeah, sure, travel safe, okay?" Matt says.

"I will," Mohinder hesitates. "I love you." The words still feel strange on his tongue. He has no doubt about their veracity, but still. Giving voice to such emotions doesn't come easy for him, but he needs to say it now.

Almost as much as he needs to hear it.

Matt's smile is nearly audible. "Yeah, love you too. Remember, souvenirs. Cool."

Mohinder hangs up and looks over his shoulder and wonders, "Does the secret to eternal life count?"


End file.
